eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4964 (24 November 2014)
Synopsis A weary Denise gets Patrick ready for the day. Denise opens a letter and tries to hide the contents from Patrick. When he demands otherwise, she admits that it states his allotment hasn’t been tended to for a long time - they may give it away. Denise apologises for snapping at Patrick but it’s clear she’s at the end of her tether; she drains a glass of wine on her way out. In the Minute Mart, Shabnam picks up on Denise’s bad mood and takes her out for a tea break to the café. Denise admits to Shabnam just how hard caring for Patrick is – Ian overhears her despair. Ian offers to help if she needs anything. Denise is dismissive of Ian’s offerings, labelling it guilt money. Back at the Minute Mart, Shabnam questions Denise when she reports that two bottles of Shiraz are missing; Denise claims that they smashed earlier. Shabnam takes a phone call – Head Office have rung about some discrepancies and need the books checked. Denise assures Shabnam she’ll deal with it. Denise returns home to see that Shabnam has cooked for Patrick. As Shabnam goes to move her Minute Mart bags from the chair, she is shocked to see the two bottles of Shiraz that Denise reported as missing. Shabnam tells Denise that if she doesn’t tell the truth about her stealing, then she will. An exhausted Cindy comes downstairs with a finally settled Beth who’s been up half the night. Cindy is momentarily relieved when Ian offers to watch Beth, but it’s short lived when Marie calls and Ian has to head to the café. Cindy has just managed to get Beth settled again when the doorbell goes – it’s Liam, wanting help with Biology revision. When Liam and Cindy begin to discuss school, Cindy gets upset and confesses that some days she wakes up and just wants to run. Cindy goes to kiss Liam, but Liam pulls away, not wanting to take advantage when her head isn’t straight. As Ben fixes the toaster in the café, Ian apologises for not visiting him in prison more often. Ben is forgiving – he should have seen Ian sooner but didn’t know what to say about Lucy. Ian assures Ben that he’d rather an awkward silence than empty words; he’s glad he’s back. Ian returns home to a forlorn Cindy. As Ian tries to console her, the pair are shocked to see a frantic Jane arrive, asking if Bobby’s there – he told Jane he was going to stay with Ian, but he’s not turned up, so where is Bobby....? Mick questions Linda – she definitely wants this baby doesn’t she? Linda promises that she does. Shirley’s giving Mick the silent treatment, she’s not happy that Mick interfered with her leaving with Buster. When Shirley suggests that she’s not necessarily going to be sticking around, Mick gives her a good reason to stay – Linda’s pregnant. In Blades, Shirley tries to convince Dean that Mick was right – they can get to know Buster when he gets out of prison. Dean is unimpressed that Mick has managed to bring Shirley around to his way of thinking. Shirley suggests that Dean come to the Vic for a drink later to clear the air. In Blades, Dean takes his bad mood out on Lola, which Stacey clocks. Stacey takes Dean to one side and tells him to get a grip – if he carries on the way he is then what they’ve got is over. Dean arrives in the Vic and asks for Mick, wanting to clear the air. The atmosphere soon turns sour again when Shirley admits that Buster has been given an extra month inside. As Dean and Mick bicker, Shirley tells Mick to leave it. When Dean questions why Shirley’s taking Mick’s side again, Shirley relents and tells Dean that Linda’s pregnant. When Mick returns, Dean calls a truce. Out of earshot of anyone else, Dean congratulates Linda; she’s shocked that he knows. Dean is adamant that he wants to know if the baby’s his, but Linda stands firm that it’s not. When Shabnam pokes fun at Masood in front of Kush about his lack of exercise, Masood desperately tries to stand up for himself, claiming that his post round is a strenuous work out. When Kush mis-interprets this and assumes he runs it, he suggests the pair of them go running together. Masood and Kush head for a run. Masood struggles to keep up. Later, Masood’s face falls when Kush tells him that he’s signed them up for a half marathon. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes